fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Yorutsuki
Summary Yorutsuki is the main protagonist of Nihil. She is a young woman stuck in a desolated facility. She is locked up in her room, leaving her to explore her own dreams. In her dreams, the player gets to explore her view of the world around her and potentially figure out the reasons behind her situation. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B. Low 2-C to 1-B via waking up | Unknown. Low 2-C to 1-B via waking up | 5-B. 2-B to 1-B via waking up Name: Yorutsuki Origin: Nihil Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Immortality (Type 9. All of the Dream World is merely her dreams, and she will always come back from her "Real World" self if she is killed. Her death would also destroy the Dream World until she comes back), Void Manipulation (Via Waking Up) | Same as before, plus Transformation, Shapeshifting, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Absorption (Can absorb beings into her dreamcatcher, killing them), Time Stop (Can freeze time with Wings effect), Invisibility (Can become invisible through the Monochrome effect), Regeneration (Low-High), Body Control, Statistics Reduction (Can reduce an enemy's speed, as well as their general stats), Teleportation (Can teleport back to the Nexus or to a pre-set location through the Hole effect), Weather Manipulation (Can summon rain over the entire dream world), Water Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Can burn the enemy), Healing, Gravity Manipulation (Can increase gravity to the point of attracting planets), Curse Manipulation (Can curse the enemy with lowered stats), Sound Manipulation (Can produce sound loud enough to hurt enemies), Mind Manipulation (Can confuse enemies), Duplication (Can create an endless amount of jester clones), Intangibility (Can make her jester clones intangible at will), Flight, possibly Abstract Existence (Type 1. It is implied that the Abstract effect is an abstraction), Portal Creation (Can create portals to other parts of the dream world), Power Nullification (Can nullify an enemies' attempts to attack temporarily through the Abstract effect or permanently through the FORBIDDEN effect), Cosmic Awareness (Can automatically know the location of enemies or special items in the area), Immortality (Types 2 and 3) | Same as before, plus Superhuman Physical Characteristics Attack Potency: Human level. Universe level+ (When she wakes up, the whole Dream World is completely erased until she comes back, as her dreams vanish when she is awake. She can trigger this manually, although it is also triggered automatically when she "dies") to Hyperverse level via waking up (Yorutsuki eventually woke up from the real world into a higher real world, and continued to wake up into higher and higher realities for an undetermined amount of time) | Unknown (While she possesses the same abilities as her dream version, it is unknown if she shares the same statistics).''' '''Universe level+ (When she wakes up, the whole Dream World is completely erased until she comes back, as her dreams vanish when she is awake. She can trigger this manually, although it is also triggered automatically when she "dies") to Hyperverse level via waking up (Yorutsuki eventually woke up from the real world into a higher real world, and continued to wake up into higher and higher realities for an undetermined amount of time) | Planet level (Pulled the Earth towards the moon. Can damage beings capable of taking hits from her planet effect). Multiverse level (When she wakes up, the whole Dream World is completely erased until she comes back, as her dreams vanish when she is awake. She can trigger this manually, although it is also triggered automatically when she "dies". The Dream World is composed out of countless individual dreams) to Hyperverse level via waking up (Yorutsuki eventually woke up from the real world into a higher real world, and continued to wake up into higher and higher realities for an undetermined amount of time)' 'Speed: Normal Human | Unknown | Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with ships capable of crossing galaxies in seconds) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Human Class | Unknown | Planet Class (Can physically harm beings capable of surviving her Planet effect) Durability: Human level | Unknown | Planet level (Can survive the Earth crashing into the moon) Stamina: Average | High Range: Standard melee range | Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with Wings, hundreds of thousands of kilometers with Planet, multiversal with Noppera, Rain Mask, Abstract and waking up Standard Equipment: None | Her 22 effects Intelligence: Unknown Standard Tactics: Unknown, although she mainly uses Dreamcatcher or Reaper to kill enemies. Weaknesses: She lacks an arm | None notable Feats: -Can pull the Earth towards the moon -Can outpace ships capable of crossing galaxies -Survived an explosion capable of wiping out a world of unknown size Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Effects:' Yorutsuki can equip any of the following "Effect", changing her appearance and giving her new abilities based on the effect in question. She can only equip a single effect at a time. * Fox: Yorutsuki partially becomes a fox, increasing her speed twice fold. * Dreamcatcher: Yorutsuki gains a dreamcatcher, allowing her to absorb enemies. * Wings: Yorutsuki gains wings, allowing her to stop time. * Monochrome: Yorutsuki becomes monochrome, allowing her to "phase out" and become invisible. * Maple Syrup: Yorutsuki becomes a maple syrup construct, allowing her to become liquid. * Noppera: Yorutsuki becomes a Noppera, allowing her to teleport back to the Nexus at will. * Rain Mask: Yorutsuki gains a rain mask, allowing her to summon rain all over the dream world and attack enemies using water. * Match: Yorutsuki becomes a match, allowing her to set herself on fire and attack enemies using fire. * Lab Coat: Yorutsuki gains a labcoat, allowing her to open certain doors and heal herself. * Planet: Yorutsuki becomes a planet, allowing her to attract other beings towards her and crush enemies with gravity. * Demon: Yorutsuki becomes a demon, allowing her to leave burnt marks on the ground and curse enemies. * Fish: Yorutsuki becomes a fish, allowing her to "sing" and attack enemies with sound waves. * Jester: Yorutsuki becomes a jester, allowing her to create endless clones. These clones can turn intangible at will. * Hanging Rope: Yorutsuki gains a hanging rope, allowing her to float over obstacles. * Reaper: Yorutsuki becomes a reaper, allowing her to permanently kill even beings with reliant immortalities. * Hole: Yorutsuki gains a hole in her face, allowing her to teleport back to a spot she already had set up before. * Abstract: Yorutsuki becomes an abstract figure, allowing her to create portals across different dream worlds and nullify the abilities of enemies. * Headphones: Yorutsuki gains headphones, allowing her to record and replay music at will, as well as attack enemies with soundwaves. * FORBIDDEN: Yorutsuki becomes FORBIDDEN, allowing her to detect certain pieces of information like the presence of enemies, as well as "CENSORING" opponents, making them unable to use any attacks. * Cloud: Yorutsuki gains a cloud, allowing her to fly. * Aether: Yorutsuki gains Hirumataiyo's clothing, allowing her to restore her TP at will. * Gaia: Yorutsuki gains Shougohoshi's clothing, allowing her to heal herself at will. '-Others:' * Waking Up: By pinching her cheek, Yorutsuki can wake up from the Dream, completely leaving the place and likely destroying it. She can go back to sleep at any point she desires, recreating the Dream and reappearing in it. If her Dream avatar were to die, she'd automatically wake up, destroying the Dream while doing so. Key: Real World | True Lucidity | In the Dream World Gallery YorutsukiPortraitBase.png YorutsukiPortraitDream.png YorutsukiPortraitFox.png YorutsukiPortraitDreamcatcher.png YorutsukiPortraitWings.png YorutsukiPortraitMonochrome.png YorutsukiPortraitMapleSyrup.png YorutsukiProtraitNoppera.png YorutsukiPortraitRainMask.png YorutsukiPortraitMatch.png YorutsukiPortraitLabCoat.png YorutsukiPortraitPlanet.png YorutsukiPortraitDemon.png YorutsukiPortraitFish.png YorutsukiProtraitJester.png YorutsukiPortraitHangingRope.png YorutsukiPortraitReaper.png YorutsukiPortraitHole.png YorutsukiPortraitAbstract.png YorutsukiProtraitHeadphones.png YorutsukiProtraitForbidden.png YorutsukiPortraitCloud.png YorutsukiProtraitAether.png YorutsukiProtraitGaia.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Time Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Weather Users Category:Water Users Category:Fire Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Healers Category:Curse Users Category:Sound Users Category:Mind Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Portal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Immortals Category:Void Users Category:Demons Category:Silent Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Video Game Characters Category:Saikou's Pages Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Unknown Tier